In the oil and gas industry, during well completion operations, there is often a need to conduct different operations at various zones within the well in order to enhance production from the well. That is, within a particular well, there may be several zones of economic interest that after drilling and/or casing, the operator may wish to access the well directly and/or open the casing in order to conduct fracturing operations to promote the migration of hydrocarbons from the formation to the well for production.
In the past, there have been a number of techniques that operators have utilized in cased wells to isolate one or more zones of interest to enable access to the formation as well as to conduct fracturing operations. In the simplest situation, a cased well may simply need to be opened at an appropriate location to enable hydrocarbons to flow into the well. In this case, the casing of the well (and any associated cement) may be penetrated at the desired location such that interior of the well casing is exposed to the formation and hydrocarbons can migrate from the formation to the interior of the well.
While this basic technique has been utilized in the past, it has been generally recognized that the complexity of penetrating steel casing/cement at a desired zone is more complicated and more likely to be subject to complications than positioning specialized sections of casing adjacent a zone of interest and then opening that section after the well has been cased. Generally, if a specialized section of casing is positioned adjacent a zone of interest, various techniques can be utilized to effectively open one or more ports in a section of casing without the need to physically cut through the steel casing.
In other situations, particularly if there is a need to fracture one or more zones of the formation, systems and techniques have been developed to isolate particular sections of the well in order to both enable selective opening of specialized ports in the casing and conduct fracturing operations within a single zone.
One such technique is to incorporate packer elements and various specialized pieces equipment into one or more tubing strings, run the tubing string(s) into the well and conduct various hydraulic operations to effect opening of ports within the tubing strings.
Importantly, while these techniques have been effective, there has been a need for systems and methods that minimize the complexity of such systems. That is, any operation involving downhole equipment is expensive in terms of capital/rental cost and time required to complete such operations. Thus, to the extent that the complexity of the equipment can be reduced and/or the time/personnel required to conduct such operations, such systems can provide significant economic advantages to the operator.
In the past, such techniques of isolating sections of a well have included systems that utilize balls within a tubing string to enable successive areas of a tubing string to be isolated. In these systems, a ball is dropped/pumped down the tubing string where it may engage with specialized seats within the string and thereby seal off a lower section of the well from an upper section of the well. In the past, in order to ensure that a lower section is sealed before an upper section, a series of balls having different diameters are dropped down the tubing starting with a smallest diameter ball and progressing uphole with progressively larger balls. Typically, each ball may vary in diameter by ⅛th of an inch and will engage with a downhole seat sized to engage with a specific diameter ball only. While effective, this system is practically limited by the range in diameters in balls. That is, to enable 16 zones of interest to be isolated, the smallest ball would be 2 inches smaller in diameter compared to the largest ball. As a result, there are practical limitations in the number of zones that can be incorporated into a tubing string which thus limits the number of zones that can be fracturing. As a modern well may wish to conduct up to approximately 40 fracturing operations and possibly more than 40 fractures, current ball drop and capture systems cannot be incorporated into such wells.
Thus, there has been a need for a system that is not limited by the size of the balls being dropped and that can enable a significantly larger number of fracturing windows to be incorporated within a tubing string.